


Faramir the Wise

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondor, Ithilien, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Faramir as composed by Mithrandir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faramir the Wise

_Wise with clear sight_   
_you are, Faramir_   
_son of Denethor_   
_no less valiant_   
_than thy brother_   
_the trace of Númenor_   
_alight upon you_   
_wounded by Morgul dart_   
_healed by the hands of the King_   
_may you be graced_   
_ever anon_   
_Faramir Prince of Ithilien_


End file.
